


Two Sides Of The Same Coin

by Nalyra



Category: Jagten | The Hunt (2012), Valhalla Rising
Genre: #VikingHunt, Alpha One Eye, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, First Time, Gift Fic, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lucas, Winter Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: Lucas is a very skilled scribe that One-Eye seeks out for an assignment.Their meeting coincides with the winter festival, changing their fates.___





	Two Sides Of The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for avidreadr2004 on tumblr, who requested this crossover on a dream she had for her fic giveaway win.
> 
> I hope I did your dream justice, dear!! :)  
> (You created a new pairing, wohooo!!! :)) 
> 
> Enjoy!

— There is longing and fear. Not for himself. For the other. Bearing his face. No not the same, not quite, close, yes, but not the same, not in stance or build or circumstance. But so very important. — 

How very strange.

 

******

 

„We need to talk, One-Eye.“

The clang of the smith’s hammer is rhythmic, carried on the wind, the horse’s whinny thin. One-Eye looks left over the row of tents, neatly aligned along the hill’s grass line, arching as far as the eye can see. A child’s delighted laughter, followed by the yipping sounds of dogs playing. One-Eye pushes back the heavy entry flap of his own tent, the heavy fur closing with a soft thud behind him. The woman on the other sides greets him with a wry grin and a respectful nod, tilting her head towards the center of the encampment, towards the biggest tent.

„The council has needs of you. Please come with me.“

One-Eye tilts his head a bit in turn, waiting, and Irela sighs, shrugging a bit, the moderate leather armor she wears clinking a bit, her breath white in the crisp air.

„Something about an escort. I really don’t know much more.“

She turns and starts walking towards the state tent, One-Eye falling into step beside her, his eye on the village-life. The tent village is coming along nicely, built up again after the last skirmish with the crusaders almost 10 months back now. Irela nods at the guards and they pull back the heavy cloths for them, the inside of the tent smoky and warm. 

„Ah, One-Eye. Thank you Irela.“

Irela nods and steps back slightly, waiting at the sidelines, her gaze felt. One-Eye steps up to the man in the center of the tent, bowed down over books laid out on a huge wooden table, expression weary. Marius looks up for a moment when One-Eye steps close, sighing.

„The fires after the last raid and the rain after have heavily damaged our ancestry books… I have tried to have them restored but the scribe tells me that he isn’t proficient enough to restore the ancestry tree illustrations in them.“

Marius leans back, scrubbing his hand over his eyes, his voice gruff.

„Our history is as important as our future. We must not forget who we are and why we are who we are.“

He pushes himself up and One-Eye turns to him, posture open, or as open as possible when facing off with another Alpha, muscles tensing regardless. Marius snorts, eyes flashing for a moment before clicking his tongue, gesticulating to the map on the other side of the table.

„I have heard of a skilled illustrator in one of the fiefdoms. It’s part of your jurisdiction. Please seek him out, hire him and then escort him here to rescue as much of our history as we can.“

Marius signals to one of the guards and the man steps forward, holding out a small bag.

„I have heard that the scribe is… stubborn. And does not like to travel. Here, gold coins to turn his mind in our favor. If it isn’t enough - do everything you can to make him come willingly. He could do too much harm with ill intent.“

Marius hesitates and then raises his eyebrows, obviously uncomfortable relaying the information.

„The gift of winter festival is almost upon us. If you cannot return before its day, do not interrupt the proceedings but return after. The scribe is an Omega, it would not do to… interfere with this event.“

One-Eye lifts his chin, vaguely remembering the bloody skirmish a few years back, waged on those that had dared to interfere and had grossly underestimated the Omegas. He smirks and then nods, once, stepping over to the map and rolling it up matter of factly. Marius nods as well and then looks over to Irela, smirking at the Beta.

„Please provision him accordingly. He should leave today.“

Irela nods and then holds open the entrance flaps for One-Eye, waiting. One-Eye turns and leaves, unsurprised when he sees the black stallion already waiting for him, saddle bags filled. Irela steps up to him and chuckles, her words low.

„He thinks he’s the only one able to plan properly… mother says it’s typical Alpha.“

One-Eye turns to her and she laughs, carefree in the cold morning air. 

„Don’t look at me like that. You know it is.“

One-Eye works his jaw and then quirks a small smile, conceding the point reluctantly but gracefully, Irela’s hand coming up to squeeze his shoulder for an instant.

„Take good care of yourself, friend. And don’t get bound by chance. I hear the winter festival in the provinces can be quite… tempting.“

One-Eye clicks his tongue and grins, pulling himself up into the saddle in one move. He narrows his eye and tilts his head and Irela snorts, sending them off with a soft push, her voice carrying after him.

„Yeah, now you laugh. Tell me about it afterwards!“

One-Eye shakes his head and turns his horse south, dark clouds racing across the sky on the horizon.

 

*******

— Hands, skilled, thin brushes scratching softly over paper. Fingers, tracing colored patterns on skin. An impression of sensory overload, there and gone again. Strong muscles moving, hidden by fur. 

The desire to pull the fur away from the scent gland. — 

Curious.

 

*******

He spends three days huddled close to his horse in a little cave, 

— laughter, teasing, the voice calm, sharp teeth sinking into his neck, soft lips closing on the wound — 

the blizzard raging outside. It’s relatively warm but horse dung and his own partings make the stay unpleasant and One-Eye is relieved beyond measure when he can brave the streets again, the paths muddy but passable if one is careful. He passes stuck wagons, almost empty, the owners having proceeded on foot, apparently into the same direction he is going. 

„Milord.“

He shifts his weight back, the horse stopping dutifully, bending down to chew at some leftover leaves, steaming in the cold air. One-Eye turns, watching the young woman step up to him, her scent heavy in the air, his gut clenching. She hesitates, obviously knowing, pulling the muddy coat around her more tightly. He raises his eyebrow at her and she swallows, indicating the faraway clouds of smoke at the horizon.

„Forgive me milord, I did not wish to make thee uncomfortable. I was on my way to the winter festival for my first heat and the blizzard… my mule died.“ 

She hesitates, gesticulating vaguely before forcing herself to continue.

„Please, milord. I wish to share it in a safe environment, with whom I choose. Please, could you take me with you?“

One-Eye hesitates for a long moment and then holds out his hand, pulling her up when she takes it after a moments hesitation. She settles behind him, hands fidgety on his waist. He inhales, rolling his shoulders, once, before pressing his legs once, the horse carrying towards the little pillars of smoke and the faraway sounds of drums, getting closer with every step.

 

*******

By the time they reach the village the young woman is feverish, breaking into a relieved giggle when she sees the colorful robes of the festival orderlies, letting herself fall off of his horse in a flurry of limbs, and One-Eye gasps, the relief palpable. A young man steps forward, his color code insignia depicting him as a novice, talking to her in low tones. She shakes her head, gesticulating in One-Eye’s direction, flashing him a smile. He tilts his head in acknowledgement and then turns his horse away, every step away easier than the last. He jumps off his horse in front of the little inn, handing it to the stable boy that comes running, pulling out some coins before he even enters the house. He places them onto the counter without looking up, painfully aware of the omegan scent still clinging to him, the murmur of the other guests, of the state his body is in. The inn keeper doesn’t call him out, simply directs him.

„Upstairs, last room on the left.“

One-Eye nods and then proceeds to go to his room in an almost dreamlike state, his body almost numb with prolonged instinctual arousal, kept at bay for hours. He enters the room and drops to his knees in the middle of it, seeking comfort with his hand, and

— white fur, and bells on ankles, jingling with every thrust, the strong body moving with him — 

coming all over the floor. He hisses in annoyance, wiping it off with a huff and his outer shirt, throwing the cloth into a corner afterwards. His hands clench into fists for an instant, remembering the vision in stark detail, feeling the emotions it triggers. 

There’s a knock on the door and he jerks back, collecting himself quickly. He turns and opens it, face to face with the polite and collected head of council if the robes are to go by, a Beta apparently, grey temples and weathered lines of his face beautifully offset by ceremonial make-up.

„Greetings. We have anticipated your arrival, milord. My name is Eric. As the ravens fly we have received word of your travels and had hoped you would arrive before the festivities, but now we must delay your business until the choosing and subsequent sharing has passed. We hope you will understand.“

One-Eye nods, curtly, his lips twisting into something akin to annoyance. Eric’s eyes flit to the cloth in the corner of the room before returning to One-Eye’s, his voice taking on an apologetic tone.

„We know this inconveniences you. Especially since…“

He hesitates and swallows, shrugging slightly, the cloth rustling.

„Lucas, our most talented scribe, has decided to join the sharing this year. We had… hoped he wouldn’t, had hoped he would drink the potion and leave with you for your business but he has decided to stop waiting for a suitable mate apparently.“

Another shrug, tone lowering.

„I am sorry, milord. He is quite stubborn and, as you know, we may not interfere.“

One-Eye sighs through his nose and then pulls a face, his hand coming up to rub over his face. He lets it fall forward and holds up his hand, folding the fingers back in slowly. Eric licks his lips, pulling a grimace.

„4 days minimum, milord. I am sorry. You are welcome to stay here in the inn or, if you wish, share the bed of anyone who is offering. Advances by force though are punishable by death, no matter the status.“

Eric smiles a small smile and then steps back, looking out at the setting sun for a moment. 

„The feast will start as the sun has fully set. If you do not wish to… join anyone’s bed you may wish to stay in your room. Tonight is for instinct.“

One-Eye clicks his tongue and then nods, stepping back as well. He kicks the door shut and lays down on the bed with a sigh.

 

******

 

Drums. He doesn’t know why he gets up from the bed, nor what he looks for when he stands and looks out of the window. 

The village is ablaze with light and sound, the scent of meat and mead and -them- everywhere. Jingling sounds and flashes of red paint on shimmering skin. Laughter. One-Eye scans the crowds without really looking, just taking in the visions of dancing bodies, anticipation heavy in the air. A flash of gold and he follows it, the body tall and easily tracked. And clad in white fur. One-Eye frowns, the prospect of a fertile male Omega astounding him. He pulls himself up and pushes open the window, eye narrowing. 

The scent is like a slap to the face and he rears back, hands shaking. He looks down and then back up, eye on eyes locking and this time it’s like a punch to the stomach, taking all air. 

It’s him. 

Of course it is.

One-Eye rears back, shaking fully now, mind almost blank. A motion on the other side of the space below, another Alpha, dancing, showing off. To the one that seems like his inversion, so similar and yet so different.

It’s all it takes. 

One-Eye leaps out of the window, the three meter jump easily caught with a somersault, pulling himself up to full height in the flickering lights. And time stands still. Or it seems to do, as he walks forward slowly, the necessity to get closer impossible to resist.  
He pushes against a chest with his left hand, not even looking at the other Alpha, seeking, hearing the commotion as the other Alpha goes down with some other dancers. A flash of white teeth and he snaps around, locking eye with -him-, staring at him from the shadows of a house, eyes black. One-Eye inhales deeply, snarling for a moment, watching the vicious smile echoed that spreads over his face. He takes a step forward and the Omega grins and takes on back, watching him intently. Another and another and One-Eye tilts his head, eye flitting to their surroundings for an instant, both standing in the backyard of some house. 

„You are magnificent… Alpha.“

It’s breathless and yet incredulous, already permeated by need, driven by instinct. One-Eye steps closer, the Omega before him holding his ground this time, long, strong limbs, easily the same height and well muscled as well. And frowning, his head tilting before his eyes flit over the scars easily seen, intelligent eyes seeing the ones not shown to the world.

„You are mute…“

One-Eye stops and then nods, unease settling in his gut. The Omega inhales sharply, eyes darkening imperceptibly further before he reaches behind him, opening the door with a push. He licks his lips, voice dropping to a sultry whisper.

„Well, then I will have to make noise for the both of us, won’t I.“

One-Eye breathes in deeply and then allows to let the rush flow through him, arousal making him light headed. His blood rushes south and he hears the Omega inhale sharply, eyes dropping to One-Eye’s crotch, voice gravelly.

„Share my heat, Alpha.“

It’s not a question and it spurs One-Eye into action, walking forward and walking the Omega backward with a hand to the chest, feeling how the heart thunders. They stumble into the room together and One-Eye pushes forward until they hit the wall on the other side. They look at each other for a long moment and then One-Eye wrenches the Omega around, dropping to his knees. He pushes the fur away and his heart beats hard, once and then he bows down, his tongue going deep. 

The moan that rewards him is base, the Omega’s stance shifting to give him more room, unabashed sounds of enjoyment echoing and branding up to One-Eye. The Omega pushes his hand down and grips himself, stroking himself and One-Eye hums in appreciation, timing his licks and sucks to the motions, his body singing with the taste and smell everywhere around him, his own cock aching. A rush of slick and a cry, the body under his hands and tongue clenching, the smell of pure bred Omega intensifying tenfold. One-Eye rears back and up, hands bruising on hips and then he aligns and pushes in, the almost painful cry wailing, ending in a sob.

„God yes…“

It’s sighed, trembled, carried on a moan that breaks free immediately. One-Eye holds for a long moment, enjoying how the body in front of him trembles a bit through the oversensitivity, already dipping back into need. He bends forward and nuzzles into the nape, short blond hair tickling his nose, the fur low enough to give easy access to smooth skin. There. Almost there. He moves up and then rears back a bit, panting, blinking rapidly. The urge to bite is so intense he has to lock his teeth, clenching them hard. 

„Please…“

The plea is accentuated with a fist, hitting the wall in front of them and One-Eye snarls with a sharp smile, before setting a punishing pace, his thrusts easily caught by the strong body before him, tight heat taking all thought. One-Eye grits his teeth and then pulls the Omega back by his hips, changing the angle. Deep, helpless moans are his reward, accentuated by a small cry on each thrust. One-Eye squeezes his eye shut, stumbling back, the cry as they separate hurting in his guts. The Omega spins around, abject fury and need fusing to an expression of untamed wildness and One-Eye grins, his hand coming up to fist into the short hair. He drags the Omega forward, the kiss bruising and clashing, teeth and breath and blood and then he pushes him away, throbbing when he sees the Omega drop to his knees with a lewd grin, lowering himself down on all fours, presenting. 

One-Eye has to reach down to control the knot, already forming, dropping to his knees behind the Omega. He leans forward and then enters again, slowly, watching as the body accepts his girth, not easily but surely, soft mewling sounds drifting back to him. One-Eye bottoms out, his knot forming, and then he hisses through his teeth, pulling out once more, the rim catching. A soft cry echoes back, the strong thighs trembling and One-Eye pushes him down with his own body, his hands going underneath the body, hooking under the shoulders. He shifts and aligns himself, panting into the neck, the smell making him delirious.

„Please knot me…“

A breathless plea and One-Eye cannot help it, he places his teeth over and around the scent gland, the thrum of his heart felt in them. He shifts again and then lets himself sink in, his knot already so big that it takes some strength to breach the rim, the Omega panting harshly beneath him, crying out with a gasped laugh, the whispered words inaudible. One-Eye rocks, his teeth locking lightly, pleasure forming, the heat and pressure beyond exquisite. The Omega beneath him stills, his muscles locking, head coming up, his eyes scrunched closed. And then he breaks, coming with a low, harsh cry, his inner muscles milking One-Eyes knot until all the choices are gone, One-Eye’s orgasm rushing up, his teeth going in on instinct, everything whitening out in ecstasy, dipped in red and copper.

 

******

 

„My name is Lucas.“

One-Eye raises his eyebrow, eye still closed and then rubs his face with his hands, his stomach rumbling. He sighs through his nose and then looks over at the Omega, scratches and bite marks visible on the smooth skin, glowing in the firelight, naked and without shame. He swallows, eyes flitting to the blanket that’s barely covering the Omega, no -Lucas-, taking stock of the room slowly.

He looks underneath himself after a moment, recognizing the fur as a makeshift bed, the smell of them heavy in the air. 

„Yeah… we made quite a mess. It’s almost over now though, my heat has broken.“

The tone is saturated with humor, highly intelligent eyes watching One-Eye closely. One-Eye turns onto his side, facing Lucas, raising his hand slowly to hover over the bite in his throat, frowning lightly.

„It’s ok. A one-sided bite is no bond.“

One-Eye freezes and then looks up, anger flaring up, feelings he cannot quite place showing on his face for a moment. Lucas blinks and then huffs a laugh, frowning in turn, lips twisting into an insecure smile for a moment.

„I mean… you cannot be serious, can you?“

One-Eye works his jaw, his hand clenching into a fist, averting his gaze. There is a pause and then Lucas moves, wrestling him over and onto his back easily, climbing astride in one fluid motion. One-Eye snarls, his body reacting immediately, his blood rushing south. Lucas looks down at him with wide eyes, tilting his head slightly.

„Alright. Questions…“

Lucas pushes himself up, sitting back, eyes flashing. He grins and then pushes back more, joining them once more, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. One-Eye’s hands clench on his thighs, acutely aware that he is supposed to hold still and Lucas locks eyes with him after a moment, taking up a minute movement of his hips. 

„You were sent to retrieve me, were you not?“

One-Eye nods, hands stroking in rhythm to the slow roll of hips.

„Was this part of your plan? To bond me and therefore make it impossible for me to refuse to come with you?“

One-Eye shakes his head sharply, mouth twisting in disgust. Lucas raises his eyebrows, his hips picking up some speed, licking his lips.

„A strong warrior like you… have you been bonded before?“ 

One-Eye gasps, shaking his head slowly, his hands clenching for a moment. Lucas bends down on a sharp push-back, moaning deeply, his word a whisper.

„Good…“

He closes his eyes and starts up the rolling of his hips in earnest, the sharp slapping sounds echoing around them. One-Eye snarls again, watching the shadows move on Lucas’ body, his hands moving center slowly, grasping gently, the delighted moan his reward. Lucas smiles and then reopens his eyes, his words breathless.

„Generous as a lover, gorgeous to look at…“

Lucas falls forward, his hands bracing right and left to One-Eye’s head. He lowers his head, eyes sparkling, breathing on One-Eye’s lips.

„Looks like I found my perfect mate after all…“

He dives down and claims One-Eye’s mouth, their tongues gliding, One-Eye swallowing the moans of enjoyment greedily. He tightens his hands and speeds them up in counterpoint, their bodies joining together through his knot again slowly. Lucas breaks the kiss again with a gasped laugh, grinning for a moment and One-Eye blinks, returning the smile, turning his head sideways with an inaudible sigh, exposing his neck, wanting desperately.

Lucas whispers something and then bends down, the kiss on the side of One-Eye’s throat shuddering through them both. Lucas stills and groans harshly, wet heat between them and then he sobs, once, locking his teeth on that place. One-Eye releases him and pushes his messy hands into his hair, holding him for a moment, before pressing down gently, the permission received and implemented right away, teeth biting down almost brutally. One-Eye jerks and gasps, the bond flaring into existence, his body emptying into the willing body above him, his -mate-, darkness receiving them both.

 

******

 

One-Eye traces the little heap of possessions slowly, hands skimming over little pots with paint, fine brushes and sharp knives, practical clothing and herbs carefully put together. He pulls out something metallic, glinting, frowning when there is a jingling sound. 

„Ah, you found the ceremony bells. I didn’t find them on the eve of the winter festival… I was supposed to wear them.“

One-Eye turns them over in his hand, the little bells chiming softly. Lucas steps close, watching him for a moment before leaning near, nipping at his shoulder.

„I’ll wear them for you if you…“ 

He traces down one of the black lines, circling around, accentuating his words with little nips.

„… if you write down the story that leads to each and every marking of your body.“

He pauses, eyes so similar to One-Eye’s own locking.

„I wish to know about everything.“

One-Eye reaches up with his left hand and pulls him for a kiss, feels how Lucas’ lips curve in a smile. They part on the sound of someone clearing his throat and Lucas steps back, returning to his packing. One-Eye turns and Eric smiles at him a bit peevishly, spreading his hands, his voice halting, obviously embarrassed and nervous. 

„One might say you are stealing our scribe milord, and some might say we bound you to ours…. whatever it might be, we hope the outcome is satisfactory. We… would rather not risk any negative repercussions of this outcome.“

He clears his throat again, eyes flitting over to Lucas, pausing in his motions.

„We therefore respectfully request that, while we do not wish to interfere with a successful mating, that you nonetheless return in the winter sun each year for three moons to celebrate the winter festival with us as a mated pair. We need for Lucas to teach other scribes his skills in the time apart from the festivities.“

One-Eye narrows his eye, irritated a bit, calming when he feels Lucas amusement along their bond. Lucas picks up the little bells and jingles them, once, and One-Eye grins for a moment before nodding his acquiescence. Eric breathes a sigh of relief, nodding in turn, a smile spreading on his face.

„In this case - happy travels, Lucas and milord. We will look forward to your next visit.“

He leaves and Lucas chuckles, throwing the big bag over his shoulder. One-Eye looks at him and smirks, extending his hand towards the door. 

— squealing laughter, little hands grabbing at his beard. Tired eyes, exhausted but happy. Water, splashing in a bathtub, bodies moving in sync —

Lucas looks at him, an astonished look on his face, eyes wet, astonishment and awe reverberating along their bond. He clears his throat and smiles, brokenly, his voice hushed, brittle with emotion.

„See… I knew you were special.“

He steps up and breathes a kiss to One-Eye’s lips, his words sealing their fate.

„Come. Our future is waiting.“

**Author's Note:**

> _____
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments/feedback welcome! :)


End file.
